One Day At Horrorland
by Kuminosuki
Summary: Keluarga kecil TVXQ dan JYJ memanfaatkan liburan mereka untuk pergi ke Taman Hiburan Zoo Gardens, namun sayangnya mereka tersesat dan malah menemukan taman hiburan lain bernama Horrorland. Taman hiburan yang tidak padat pengunjung, tidak perlu antri, dan yang pasti GRATIS! Kelihatannya tempat itu menyenangkan. Benarkah?/Karya R.L. Stine/YunJaeYooSuMin/ Bacalah jika sempat.
1. Chapter 1

ONE DAY AT HORRORLAND

Diambil dari Serial Goosebumps

by R.L. STINE

* * *

**Kuminosuki's Talk:**

Pernah membaca serial Goosebumps karya R.L Stine?

Pasti donk!

Ini adalah cerita dari salah satu serial Goosebumps dengan judul yang sama, dan yang pasti seluruh pemeran yang terlibat telah diganti dan mungkin—atau mungkin juga tidak—akan ada sedikit perbedaan penulisan, namun tetap merujuk pada buku aslinya.

Bagi yang belum pernah membaca serial Goosebumps, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba serial horror tersebut, karena setiap petualangan yang tertulis disana benar-benar akan membuatmu…

Ber-GOOSEBUMPS-ria!

* * *

**Warning:**

Cerita ini adalah karya R.L. Stine walau dikemas dengan penceritaan yang berbeda. Ada beberapa perubahan atau penambahan dalam cerita untuk penyesuaian.

Bacalah cerita ini 30 centimeter dari layar Anda dan disarankan untuk membaca di ruangan yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca.

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

**TERSESAT**

.

.

.

Mungkin bisa dianggap sebuah keajaiban, saat masa libur dua group boy band terkenal TVXQ dan JYJ berada pada waktu yang hampir sama—walau berbeda dua hari, dan kesempatan langka ini tidak disia-siakan oleh kedua belah pihak. Rasa rindu dan ingin berkumpul bersama pun sudah tak dapat ditahan-tahan lagi, sehingga masing-masing ketua dari kedua group itu merencanakan sebuah perjalanan untuk mereka berlima. Akan tetapi, sesuatu yang direncanakan itu tidak selalu bisa berjalan dengan mulus, bukan?

.

.

.

Mereka berlima duduk berdesak-desakan di dalam mobil, dengan Yunho di belakang kemudi, Jaejoong duduk disebelahnya, dan ketiga dongsaeng mereka dibagian belakang. Yunho mengendarai mobil Hyundai Sonata miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang, mobil itu adalah mobil jenis sedan yang di produksi oleh pabrik otomotif Korea Selatan, Hyundai Motor Company. Mobil berwarna hitam itu meluncur mulus di jalan besar di luar kota Seoul. Sebenarnya, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Taman Hiburan Zoo Gardens, dan sialnya Yunho lupa membawa peta dan alamat taman hiburan tersebut. Tapi kata Jaejoong taman hiburan itu pasti mudah sekali ditemukan.

"Jika sudah dekat, pasti banyak papan petunjuk yang akan mengarahkan kita kesana." Ujar Jaejoong setengah jam yang lalu.

Mungkin kalian akan berkata, mengapa tidak searching di internet saja?

Ya, asal kalian tahu, mereka sudah mencarinya sejak tadi, namun mereka sama sekali tidak mendapatkan informasi apa-apa. Dan sampai sejauh ini mereka belum melihat tanda atau papan petunjuk satu pun.

Changmin merengut, tempatnya dirasa sangat tidak enak, bukan, bukan karena kursi mobilnya tapi karena tingkah kedua hyungnya—Junsu dan Yoochun. Mereka tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang, apalagi Junsu, dan semakin parah jika sudah berada di dalam mobil. Energinya tampak tidak ada habisnya dan benar-benar tolol, menurut Changmin. Makin jauh perjalanan mereka, semakin beragam pula kelakuan Junsu. Pria yang masih mempertahankan warna rambut merahnya itu mencoba bergulat dengan Yoochun, tapi tempatnya tidak muat. Lalu dia mencoba bermain panco dengan Yoochun hingga mendesak-desak tubuh Changmin yang berada kiri—dibelakang Yunho—dan membuat maknae bersuara tinggi itu hilang kesabaran dan mulai berteriak-teriak menyuruh mereka berhenti.

"Kenapa kalian bertiga tidak bermain Alfabet saja?" kata Jaejoong dari depan. "Carilah huruf-huruf di luar jendela."

Changmin mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi—masih dengan tampang kesal, "Astaga, Eomma! Kami bukan anak kecil, umur kami bahkan mendekati 30 tahun!"

"Hei! 30 itu kejauhan, Min! Seharusnya kau bilang 26 tahun!" seru Junsu.

Yoochun tersenyum geli, kemudian menyahut perkataan Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada satu pun," ucap Yoochun. "Tidak ada tanda apa pun."

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat." Gerutu Junsu.

Dan memang benar. Mereka melewati lapangan-lapangan hijau. Di kiri kanan hanya ada pohon-pohon kurus dan selebihnya lapangan hijau lagi, seperti padang rumput yang tak berbatas. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu ini dimana. Korea bagian mana ini?

"Aku akan berbelok di sini," kata Yunho. Di bukanya topi hitam bertulis YUNJAE di bagian depannya dan menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang lebat. "Apa tadi kita sudah berbelok di sini?" ucapnya dengan raut bingung.

Mata sipitnya menatap ke sekeliling sementara mobilnya diberhentikan. Ke-empat orang lainnya pun mengeryit bingung sambil membuang pandangan, mencari tanda yang mungkin akan mengarahkan mereka ke sebuah pemukiman penduduk. Jujur saja, sejak satu jam yang lalu mereka tidak menemukan pemukiman sama sekali, hanya padang rumput dan pohon-pohon yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan.

"Aku yakin kita sudah ke sini tadi." Ucap Yunho dengan nada kesal.

"Susah memastikannya. Dimana-mana padang rumput." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Oh, itu sangat membantu." Gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong mendelik tajam ke arah Yunho, "Bagaimana aku bisa membantu?" bentak Jaejoong. "Kau yang lupa membawa peta dan alamatnya dan meninggalkannya di apartemen!"

"Aku kira kau yang membawanya." Gerutu Yunho.

"Kenapa jadi tugasku untuk membawa peta?" teriak Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, Eomma, Appa!" potong Changmin. Begitu mulai bertengkar, mereka akan sulit untuk berhenti. Yang paling baik adalah cepat-cepat menghentikan mereka sebelum terjadi pertengkaran serius. Tak lama Yunho kembali menjalankan mobil.

"Akulah sang Pencubit Gila!" teriak Junsu. Ia tertawa mengerikan seperti di film-film horror dan mulai mencubiti lengan dan perut Yoochun.

Changmin paling benci jika Junsu sudah berpura-pura jadi Pencubit Gila. Changmin senang Yoochun duduk di tengah-tengah, di dekat Junsu. Biasanya, satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan Junsu mencubit-cubit adalah dengan meninjunya.

Yoochun mulai meronta-ronta dan tertawa. Ia menganggap semua yang dilakukan Junsu hebat. Ia tertawa mendengar semua lelucon dan kelakuan konyol Junsu. Mungkin itu sebabnya Junsu sangat menyukai Yoochun.

Mereka berdua mulai cubit-cubitan. Lalu Junsu mendorong Yoochun ke arah Changmin.

"Jangan macam-macam!" teriak Changmin.

Changmin kemudian mendorong Yoochun ke arah Junsu dan terjadilah aksi dorong-mendorong antara Changmin dan Junsu dengan Yoochun sebagai korbannya. Changmin tahu seharusnya dia tidak membalas Junsu. Tapi suasana di mobil ini semakin sumpek dan sudah berjam-jam mereka bermobil, apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan?

"Changmin! Junsu! Mendinginlah!" seru Yunho.

"Yunho hyung, sekarang orang sudah tidak bilang 'mendinginlah'." Kata Changmin tenang.

Entah kenapa ucapan Changmin membuat Yunho marah dan mengamuk. Ia mulai berteriak-teriak dan wajahnya merah padam. Changmin tahu jika hyungnya itu sebenarnya tidak marah padanya, tapi ia marah karena tidak bisa menemukan Taman Hiburan Zoo Gardens.

"Ayo, semuanya tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan jangan bicara!" kata Jaejoong.

"Aw! Jangan cubiti aku!" pekik Yoochun. Di dorongnya Junsu kuat-kuat.

"Kau yang jangan cubiti aku!" teriak Junsu sambil mendorongnya lagi.

Hah…mereka memang tidak bisa diam dan selalu berbuat kacau.

"Hei! Lihat—di depan ada tanda!" Jaejoong menunjuk ketika tampak papan hijau besar.

Junsu dan Yoochun berhenti berkelahi. Yunho bersandar ke setir mobilnya dengan mata terpicing menatap ke depan.

"Apa tanda itu menyebutkan di mana taman hiburannya?" desak Junsu.

"Apa menyebutkan di mana kita berada?" Tanya Yoochun.

Tulisan di papan itu kelihatan ketika mereka melewatinya. Bunyinya: PAPAN UNTUK DISEWA.

Mereka semua menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Si Pencubit Gila kembali!" teriak Junsu. Dicubitnya lengan Yoochun kuat-kuat. Junsu tidak pernah tahu kapan harus berhenti bertingkah.

"Jalan ini tidak menuju ke mana-mana." Kata Yunho bersungut-sungut. "Aku harus berputar dan kembali ke jalan raya. Kalau bisa kutemukan."

"Aku rasa kau harus bertanya pada seseorang." Kata Jaejoong.

"Bertanya pada seseorang? Bertanya pada seseorang?" sembur Yunho. "Apa kau lihat ada seseorang yang bisa aku tanyai?" wajahnya merah padam lagi. Ia memegang setir dengan satu tangannya agar tangan lainnya dapat mencubit pipi kekasihnya.

"Maksudku kalau kau lihat ada pompa bensin." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Pompa bensin?" jerit Yunho. "Pohon saja sudah tidak ada!"

Yunho benar. Changmin memandang ke luar jendela dan yang terlihat di kedua sisi jalan hanyalah padang rumput. Cahaya matahari menyinarinya, angin menghembuskan rumput-rumputnya, menciptakan gelombang tersendiri dengan bunyi gemerisik dari benturan helaian-helaian daunnya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Selatan." Guman Yunho. "Lebih baik jika kita mendapatkan pantai. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika Korea Selatan memiliki daerah seperti ini."

"Sebaiknya kau berputar." Desak Jaejoong.

"Kita tersesat?" Tanya Yoochun. Changmin bisa mendengar nada takut dari hyungnya itu.

Yoochun bukanlah orang yang berani di dunia. Malah sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang paling mudah untuk ditakut-takuti. Pernah suatu malam Changmin mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamarnya—saat mereka masih tinggal di satu apartemen—dan bersembunyi di balik lemari pakaiannya. Saat Yoochun masuk dan hendak tidur, Changmin pun membisikkan namanya—Yoochun nyaris terlonjak jatuh dari tempat tidurnya!

"Hyung, kita tersesat?" Junsu mengulangi pertanyaan Yoochun tadi.

"Ya, kita tersesat." Yunho menjawab pelan. "Benar-benar tersesat."

Yoochun berteriak pelan dan terpuruk di kursi. Ia kelihatan seperti balon kempis.

"Jangan bilang begitu!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Apa yang seharusnya aku bilang, Joongie?" Yunho balas membentak. "Kita sudah pasti jauh sekali dari Zoo Gardens. Kita jauh sekali dari peradaban manusia! Bahkan Google Maps saja tidak memberi informasi dimana kita berada. Kita di tempat antah berantah! Berputar-putar tanpa arah!"

"Belok sajalah. Aku yakin kita nanti akan bertemu dengan orang yang bisa kita tanyai." Kata Jaejoong pelan. "Dan berhentilah melebih-lebihkan."

"Kita semua akan mati di tengah padang rumput. Mobil kita akan kehabisan bensin, lalu mogok dan kita tidak tahu harus berjalan ke arah mana. Semua tampak sama." Kata Changmin sambil tersenyum mengerikan. "Perlahan-lahan kita akan kehabisan tenaga, kelaparan, kehausan, lalu satu per satu dari kita akan tumbang, jatuh dan menjadi makanan bagi yang lainnya."

Oh, Changmin memang mempunyai selera humor yang hebat, bukan?

Kau harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama setan itu!

"Changmin, jangan menakut-nakuti Yoochun!" Jaejoong menoleh dan melotot pada Changmin.

"A-aku tidak takut Jae Hyung!" bantah Yoochun. Tapi ia kelihatan takut. Wajahnya yang sedikit bulat tampak pucat. Dan matanya berkedip-kedip terus.

Sambil bergumam sendiri, Yunho memelankan laju mobilnya dan behenti. Ia lalu berputar, dan mereka pun kembali lagi ke arah sebelumnya. "Liburan hebat." Katanya dengan mulut terkatup rapat.

"Masih pagi." Kata Jaejoong sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Matahari sudah hampir di atas kepala. Mereka, terlebih Changmin bisa merasakan kehangatannya dari jendela mobil yang dibiarkan terbuka. Mereka melaju hampir setengah jam. Junsu akhirnya memilih kegiatan yang tidak merusak mood Changmin, dia bernyanyi bersama Yoochun, kadang-kadang diikuti Changmin dan Jaejoong, sedangkan Yunho memilih untuk memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan. Dia harus bisa membawa keluar keluarga kecilnya sebelum bensin mobilnya habis.

Sesekali pertanyaan dari Yoochun keluar, "Kita masih tersesat?"

Dan Yunho akan membalasnya dengan kesal, "Lumayan tersesat."

Dan Jaejoong akan berkata, "Kita baik-baik saja." Untuk menghibur ketiga dongsaengnya.

Ketika melaju, pepohonan kurus tadi kembali terlihat, lalu sesaat kemudian padang rumput berubah jadi lapangan-lapangan yang lebih gelap, disana sini ditumbuhi oleh pohon dan semak.

Mereka duduk dalam diam. Changmin mengepalkan tangannya di atas pangkuan dan terus memandang keluar. Junsu dan Yoochun sudah berhenti bernyanyi dan sibuk saling menenangkan diri. Mereka semua berharap, paling tidak melihat pompa bensin, toko, pemukiman atau manusia lain!

"Aku jadi lapar." kata Changmin. "Sudah jam makan?"

Sambil menghela nafas panjang yang terdengar seperti ban bocor, Yunho pun menepikan mobil. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel canggihnya—yang entah kenapa dirasa tidak berguna—dan mencoba kembali melihat peta.

"Mungkin saja keberadaan kita sudah bisa terdeteksi oleh satelit canggih itu." Katanya.

"Tidak ada. Sudah aku lihat." Kata Jaejoong.

Ketika mereka mulai bertengkar, Changmin mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela dan melihat sekitarnya.

"OH!" Changmin berteriak ketika melihat ada monster raksasa yang melotot ke arahnya. Kepalanya yang besar sekali itu merunduk, hendak menghancurkan mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC-SAMPAI JUMPA CHAPTER DEPAN…

* * *

Ada yang sadar dimana saja letak perbedaannya?

Ya, bagi yang punya bukunya bisa menyamakan dan memeriksa. Aah... karya R.L. Stine memang selalu membuatku terpesona. Terima kasih bagi teman-teman yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini. Thanks a lot.

Sampai jumpa dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE DAY AT HORRORLAND

Diambil dari Serial Goosebumps

by R.L. STINE

* * *

**Kuminosuki's Talk:**

Pernah membaca serial Goosebumps karya R.L Stine?

Pasti donk!

Ini adalah cerita dari salah satu serial Goosebumps dengan judul yang sama, dan yang pasti seluruh pemeran yang terlibat telah diganti dan mungkin—atau mungkin juga tidak—akan ada sedikit perbedaan penulisan, namun tetap merujuk pada buku aslinya.

Bagi yang belum pernah membaca serial Goosebumps, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba serial horror tersebut, karena setiap petualangan yang tertulis disana benar-benar akan membuatmu…

Ber-GOOSEBUMPS-ria!

* * *

**Warning:**

Cerita ini adalah karya R.L. Stine walau dikemas dengan penceritaan yang berbeda. Ada beberapa perubahan atau penambahan dalam cerita untuk penyesuaian.

Bacalah cerita ini 30 centimeter dari layar Anda dan disarankan untuk membaca di ruangan yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca.

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

**CHAPTER 02**

**SELAMAT DATANG DAN SELAMAT MENIKMATI**

.

.

.

Changmin membuka mulut, hendak berteriak, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Monster itu melotot padanya dari atas atap mobil. Setinggi bangunan kira-kira, mata merahnya berkilat jahat dan mulutnya menyeringai lapar.

"Hy-hyung!" akhirnya Changmin bisa bersuara. Yunho sedang menunduk, mengotak-atik ponsel mahalnya.

"Wow!" Changmin mendengar Junsu berteriak. Kepala maknae TVXQ itu kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan melihat Junsu yang juga sama-sama telah menatap sang monster. Matanya melotot memandangi monster itu.

"Yunho hyung! Jae Hyung!" jantung Changmin berdebar-debar kencang, dadanya seperti mau pecah sangking kagetnya.

"Changmin, ada apa, sih?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak sabaran.

Monster itu merundukkan kepalanya di atas mobil mereka. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, siap menelan mobil mereka bulat-bulat.

Junsu mulai tertawa, "Wow! Daebak!" teriaknya.

Dan pada saat yang bersamaan, mereka sadar jika monster itu tidak sungguh-sungguh hidup. Itu Cuma mesin, bagian dari papan iklan raksasa.

Changmin kembali menjulurkan kepalanya keluar agar bisa melihat lebih jelas. Ternyata Yunho tadi menepikan mobilnya di samping papan iklan itu. Yunho asik berdebat dengan Jaejoong soal peta sampai tidak melihatnya. Changmin kembali memandangi monster bermata merah itu. Di rundukkannya kepalanya dan dibukanya moncongnya. Lalu moncong itu tertutup, dan kepala yang sangat besar itu naik lagi.

"Mirip sekali dengan monster betulan!" seru Yoochun sambil memandanginya.

"Tapi aku tidak tertipu!" bohong Changmin. Maknae itu tidak mau mengakui bahwa tadi dia nyaris terlompat keluar melalui jendela mobil. Lagipula, dia yang paling terkenal evil di antara yang lain.

Changmin mendengus kecil mengingat itu, dia lalu kembali menatap papan iklan itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertulis di sana. Iklan itu tertulis dengan huruf-huruf merah besar, bunyinya: SELAMAT DATANG DI HORRORLAND DIMANA MIMPI BURUK JADI KENYATAAN!

Di sebelah kiri atas ada panah merah tua, tulisannya: 1,5 KILOMETER.

"Kita ke sana, ya?" desak Junsu penuh semangat. Ia membungkuk ke depan dan mencengkram punggung kursi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. "Bisa ya, Hyung? Bagaimana?"

"Kelihatannya menakutkan, Su-ie." Kata Yoochun pelan.

Yunho membanting ponselnya ke dashboard sambil menghela nafas. Ia menyerah, tidak mau lagi melihat peta.

"Junsu, jangan menarik-narik kursi Jaejoong." Bentaknya. "Duduk."

"Kita ke HorrorLand ya?" desak Junsu lagi.

"HorrorLand? HorrorLand apa?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak pernah dengar." Gumam Yunho.

"Hanya satu setengah kilometer dari sini." Rengek Junsu. "Kelihatannya asik!"

Monster itu merundukkan kepalanya ke atas mobil sambil melotot. Lalu diangkatnya lagi kepalanya.

"Kurasa tidak." Kata Jaejoong sambil memandangi papan iklan raksasa itu.. "Zoo Gardens taman yang indah sekali. Kelihatannya HorrorLand tidak terlalu bagus."

"Kelihatannya hebat!" kata Junsu ngotot, kali ini dia beralih menarik-narik bagian belakang kursi Yunho. "Kelihatannya sangat mengasyikkan!"

"Junsu—duduk." Kata Yunho.

"Ayolah." Sahut Changmin. "Kita tidak akan menemukan Zoo Gardens."

Jaejoong ragu, digigit-gigitnya bibir bawahnya. "Entahlah." Katanya kesal. "Tempat-tempat seperti ini ada yang tidak aman."

"Pasti aman!" seru Junsu. "Pasti aman sekali!"

"Junsu—duduk!" geram Yunho.

"Bisa, ya?" desak Junsu, tidak dipedulikannya perkataan Yunho. "Bisa, ya?"

"Em, mungkin mengasyikkan." Kata Yoochun pelan.

"Ayo kita coba saja." Kata Changmin. "Kalau tidak suka kan bisa kita tinggalkan."

Yunho menggaruk-garuk dagunya. Ia menghela nafas. "Yah, kurasa memang lebih baik daripada duduk bertengkar seharian di tempat tidak jelas ini."

"YEAAAAHHH!" jerit Junsu dengan suaranya yang nyaring.

Junsu dan Changmin bertepuk tangan tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala Yoochun. Sepertinya HorrorLand kedengaran asyik juga. Dan Junsu mau pun Changmin suka sekali permainan-permainan menakutkan.

"Kalau permainan-permainannya sama mengerikannya dengan monster itu," kata Changmin sambil menunjuk papan iklan, "taman hiburan ini pasti hebat!"

"Menurutmu tidak 'terlalu' menakutkan, kan?" Tanya Yoochun. Terlihat tangannya mengepal di atas pangkuannya dan wajahnya tampak ketakutan lagi.

"Tidak, tidak akan 'terlalu' menakutkan," jawab Changmin.

Ya, seandainya saja Changmin tahu jika jawabannya itu salah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya ada orang yang mau membangun taman hiburan di alam liar begini." Kata Yunho.

Mereka sedang melalui daerah yang tampak seperti hutan tanpa batas. Pepohonan tinggi dan bisa dipastikan tua memagar sisi-sisi dari jalan dua jalur itu, matahari pagi jadi hampir tidak kelihatan. Dan sekali lagi pikiran yang sama terbersit di otak kelima pemuda itu.

_Korea bagian mana ini?_

"Mungkin mereka belum membangun tamannya," kata Jaejoong. "Mungkin mereka akan menebangi pepohonan ini dan membangun tamannya disini."

Changmin, Yoochun dan juga Junsu yang duduk di bangku belakang berharap apa yang dikatakan oleh Hyung tertua mereka itu salah, dan yah, memang pemuda androgini itu salah. Jalanan berbelok tajam. Dan setelah belokan, mereka melihat ada gerbang tinggi menuju taman tepat di depan mereka. Di balik pagar tinggi berwarna ungu tersebut, tampak HorrorLand terhampar seluas berkilo-kilometer. Changmin mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan melihat puncak-puncak tempat permainan dan bangunan-bangunan aneh berwarna-warni. Ketika mereka melintasi pelataran parkir yang luas, terdengar suara organ yang menyeramkan sekali.

"YEAAAAH! Ini pasti asyik!" seru Junsu.

Changmin dan Yoochun mengangguk menyetujui. Ketiga orang yang duduk di bangku belakang itu sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil dan melihat semua permainan yang ada di sana.

"Wah, tempat parkirnya nyaris kosong." Kata Yunho sambil gelisah melirik Jaejoong.

"Artinya kita tidak perlu mengantri lama!" seru Changmin dengan semangat.

"Aku rasa Changmin senang dengan tempat ini." Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga, hyung!" teriak Junsu. Dengan semangat ditinjunya bahu Yoochun. Junsu selalu harus meninju atau mencubit orang lain, tapi dia tidak akan pernah berani melakukannya kepada Yunho atau pun Jaejoong.

Mereka melintasi tempat parkir yang luas, bisa mereka lihat beberapa mobil diparkir di dekat gerbang depan. Di ujung tempat parkir sana ada sederet bus berwarna ungu dengan tulisan HorrorLand di bagian sampingnya. Ketika mereka mendekat, gerbang pun semakin terlihat jelas. Monster yang sebelumnya mereka lihat di papan iklan di jalan sana, kini ada lagi, berada di balik papan iklan lain berwarna ungu-hijau di atas gerbang. Papan tanda itu bertuliskan: HOROR HORRORLAND MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT DATANG DI HORRORLAND.

"Aku sedikit tidak paham dengan tulisan itu." Ujar Jaejoong. "Apa itu Horor HorrorLand?"

"Kita cari tahu Hyung!" seru Changmin girang.

Suara organ yang menyeramkan kembali terdengar di parkiran. Yunho membelokkan mobil ke tempat kosong di sebelah kanan gerbang depan. Setelah mobil berhenti, Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun segera keluar dan berlari ke depan gerbang dengan semangat.

"Ayo!" seru mereka hampir bersamaan.

Decak kagum keluar dari mulut ketiga orang itu. Monster yang ada di papan tanda di gerbang itu tidak bergerak seperti di papan iklan di jalan sebelumnya, namun yang ini tampak lebih asli.

Changmin menoleh kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang baru saja menyusul mereka. Jaejoong membawa keranjang piknik yang cukup besar, bisa ditebak jika isi dari keranjang itu adalah makanan, sedangkan Yunho membawa ransel yang berisi barang-barang penting mereka.

"Ini pasti asyik sekali!" seru Changmin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah ketiga adik mereka itu. Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong.

"Aku harap petugas disini mau memberitahu kita dimana letak pompa bensin, dan semoga saja tidak terlalu jauh. Aku harus mengisi tangki mobil." Katanya.

"Ya, semoga saja ada."

DHUAAAAARRR!

Kelima orang yang baru sampai di depan gerbang taman hiburan itu tersentak kaget saat terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup memekakkan telinga hingga menggetarkan tanah yang mereka pijak. Kelimanya membelalakkan mata, ketakutan, melihat mobil mereka yang tiba-tiba meledak dan pecah berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelimanya masih terpaku di tempat mereka masing-masing. Mata mereka masih membelalak lebar melihat kobaran api dan serpihan dari kendaraan yang beberapa detik lalu masih menemani perjalanan mereka.

"Ba-bagaimana…?" gumam Yunho.

"Ya Tuhan…. Aku tidak percaya ini…" Jaejoong pun sampai lemas melihatnya. Changmin , Junsu dan Yoochun belum mengeluarkan suara mereka sedikitpun.

Ya ampun, jika dipikir-pikir, bisa saja mereka masih duduk nyaman di dalam mobil itu dan beberapa detik kemudian potongan tubuh mereka sudah berpencar kemana-mana. Memikirkan itu membuat mereka merinding.

"Mobilku!" bisik Yunho tertahan. "Mobilku… bagaimana? Kenapa bisa?"

"Ya Tuhan, syukurlah kita semua selamat!" pekik Jaejoong. "Ledakan itu mengerikan sekali. Suaranya masih terngiang di telingaku."

"A-aku harus menelpon polisi!" seru Yunho. Tangannya beralih membuka ransel yang dia bawa dan mengambil ponselnya, namun sedetik kemudian keningnya mengeryit bingung.

"Hah? Tidak ada sinyal? Bagaimana bisa?" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong membelalak, ketiga dongsaeng mereka—Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun ikut mendekat dan melihat ponsel Yunho. Tak lama, yang lain pun ikut mengecek ponsel mereka masing-masing dan hasilnya sama.

Tidak ada sinyal.

"Sial! Aku harus mencari telepon sekarang juga!" Yunho segera berlari menuju gerbang, sambil bergumam-gumam sendiri.

Jaejoong menyusul, "Bagaimana bisa mobil itu meledak begitu saja, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong. "Apa penyebabnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Joongie. Aku tidak mengerti! Benar-benar tidak mengerti! Dan yang pasti sekarang kita harus menghubungi polisi." Kata Yunho sedikit panic.

Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun saling pandang dan tak lama mereka pun ikut menyusul Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka berlari menuju tempat penjualan tiket di pintu masuk. Ada monster hijau berdiri di dalamnya. Mata monster itu menonjol dan berwarna kuning, di kepalanya melingkar tanduk berwarna hitam. Kostum yang menyeramkan dan tampak hebat sekaligus.

"Selamat datang di HorrorLand." Kata monster itu dengan suara berat dan parau. Terdengar suara keras organ dari dalam tempat pemesanan tiket itu. "Saya Horor HorrorLand. Saya dan semua Horor di sini berharap hari ini Anda mengalami hari yang mengerikan."

Yunho menggeram, "Mobil saya!" nada bicaranya meninggi. "Mobil saya meledak dan saya butuh telepon sekarang juga!"

"Maaf, Tuan. Tidak ada telepon di sini." Jawab orang yang mengenakan kostum monster itu.

"Hah?" wajah Yunho kembali merah padam. Lehernya berkeringat. "Tapi saya perlu telepon! Sekarang juga!" Yunho memelototkan matanya pada monster itu. "Mobil ku meledak dan kami tidak bisa kemana-mana!"

"Kami akan mengurus Anda." Jawab si monster sambil memelankan suaranya, seperti berbisik.

"Kau apa?" teriak Yunho. "Kami perlu mobil dan telepon! Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

"Tidak ada telepon." Ulang monster itu lagi. "Tapi tolong, Tuan. Izinkan kami mengurus Anda. Saya berjanji kami akan mengurus segalanya. Jangan biarkan hal ini mengacaukan kunjungan Anda ke HorrorLand."

"Mengacaukan kunjungan?" teriak Yunho lagi. "Tapi mobil saya…"

Suara keras organ membuat Yunho dan keempat lainnya terlonjak. Suara mengerikan itu benar-benar membuat mereka seperti ada di film horror. Suara yang sangat menakutkan.

"Kami akan mengurus Anda. Saya berjanji." Kata si Horor. Ia tersenyum aneh. Matanya yang berwarna kuning itu berkilat-kilat. "Nikmatilah kunjungan Anda, dan jangan pikirkan masalah transportasi. Saya dan horor-horor lain akan memastikan kenyamanan Anda."

"Tap—tapi…tapi…" Yunho terbata-bata.

Monster itu lalu menunjuk ke arah taman hiburan. "Silahkan masuk sebagai tamu kami. Gratis. Saya minta maaf atas kejadian yang menimpa mobil Anda. Saya berjanji Anda tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan mobil Anda."

Yunho berbalik, menatap kekasih dan dongsaengnya, bisa dilihat kerutan ragu dan kesal dari wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menikmati taman hiburan sekarang," katanya. "Aku tidak percaya hal ini terjadi. Betul-betul tidak bisa. Bagaimana pun kita harus mendapatkan mobil dan…"

"Yah, Hyung!" jerit Junsu. "Please! Kita masuk ke dalam saja, ya? Horor itu bilang dia akan mengurus kita."

"Sebentaaaaarrr saja, Appa…" Changmin pun ikut memelas dihadapan Yunho.

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong, menatap pemuda androgini itu untuk mengatakan pendapatnya.

"Kita sudah berjalan jauh." Kata Jaejoong pada Yunho. "Ayo masuk sebentar. Biarkan mereka bermain-main."

Yunho menimbang-nimbang, dahinya berkerut. "Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar saja." Katanya pada akhirnya.

Suara organ yang menyeramkan itu kembali terdengar ketika mereka melewati gerbang.

"Wow! Lihat tempat ini!" teriak Changmin kagum. "Benar-benar seperti di dalam film horror!"

Mereka melewati jalan berbatu berwarna coklat, di sisi kiri dan kanan mereka berdiri pondok-pondok gelap dengan bentuk yang aneh. Pohon-pohon tinggi di sepanjang jalan nyaris menyembunyikan sinar matahari, udara disana pun cukup dingin.

Lolongan pelan terdengar dari jauh, seperti lolongan serigala. Tak jauh dari mereka, ada papan petunjuk bertuliskan: SELAMAT DATANG DI DESA MANUSIA SERIGALA. JANGAN BERI MAKAN MANUSIA-MANUSIA SERIGALANYA. KALAU BISA.

Changmin dan Junsu tertawa saat membaca tulisan di papan itu. Lolongan mengerikan itu terdengar lagi. Jaejoong merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Yunho, sedangkan Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun berjalan dua langkah di depan.

Beberapa horror menatap mereka dari balik gelapnya pondok di seberang jalan, Changmin bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan ada horror lain yang berlalu melewati mereka sambil membawa kepala manusia yang nampak sangat mirip dengan kepala asli. Kepala itu di cengkram, helaian rambut pirang dari kepala itu tampak kusut dan si horror memain-mainkan kepala itu seperti bola. Yoochun merinding karenanya.

"Hebat!" seru Junsu.

Mereka terus berjalan. Suara sepatu mahal mereka memantul di dinding pondok-pondok.

"Hwah!" anggota TVXQ dan JYJ itu memekik terkejut ketika seekor serigala dengan bulu kelabu yang panjang belari di depan mereka. Serigala itu kemudian menghilang di samping sebuah pondok sebelum semuanya sempat melihat dengan jelas.

"Apa yang tadi itu serigala sungguhan?" Yoochun bertanya, suaranya bergetar.

"Tentu saja tidak." Kata Changmin. "Mungkin saja itu anjing atau…ya…mesin."

"Ya, mereka sangat menjaga kebersihan tempat ini." Kata Jaejoong, berusaha terdengar riang. "Sama sekali tidak ada sampah atau kotoran. Tentu saja, taman ini tidak banyak pengunjungnya."

Yunho merangkul pinggang Jaejoong, menariknya mendekat. "Aku harus menemukan telepon. Aku tidak bisa menikmati taman ini sampai aku tahu kita punya cara untuk pulang."

"Tapi, Yun…"

"Pasti ada telepon di sekitar sini," potong Yunho. "Kalian pergi saja, teruskanlah tanpa aku."

"Tidak. Aku ikut denganmu." Kata Jaejoong. "Kau kacau sekali. Kau memelukan aku untuk mencari telepon. Mereka pun pasti lebih senang kalau kita tidak ikut."

"Meninggalkan mereka?" pekik Yunho. "Maksudmu, biarkan mereka meneruskan perjalanan sendiri?"

"Tentu." Kata Jaejoong sambil menyentuh pelan telapak tangan Yunho yang merangkul pinggangnya. "Mereka pasti tidak apa-apa. Mereka sudah dewasa, dan lagi pula tempat ini kelihatannya aman. Apa sih yang bisa terjadi?"

_Apa yang bisa terjadi?_

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Yunho dan Jaejoong pun bergegas mencari telepon, sedangkan Chagmin, Junsu dan Yoochun dibiarkan meneruskan petualangan mereka sendiri.

"Kita bertemu lagi di sini, okey!" seru Jaejoong pada Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun yang hanya bisa diam dan menatap kepergian kedua hyung mereka yang dalam sekejap sudah tak terlihat mata.

Mereka tiba-tiba merasa sendirian. Dan saat mereka memutuskan untuk pergi, mereka hanya bisa tertegun, saat seekor serigala kelabu keluar dari samping pondok. Kepalanya merunduk dan geraman mengerikan keluar dari mulutnya yang bergigi tajam. Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun berdiri kaku ketika menyadari mata serigala itu tertuju kepada mereka, nampak lapar dan buas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC-SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN…


	3. Chapter 3

ONE DAY AT HORRORLAND

Diambil dari Serial Goosebumps

by R.L. STINE

* * *

**Kuminosuki's Talk:**

Pernah membaca serial Goosebumps karya R.L Stine?

Pasti donk!

Ini adalah cerita dari salah satu serial Goosebumps dengan judul yang sama, dan yang pasti seluruh pemeran yang terlibat telah diganti dan mungkin—atau mungkin juga tidak—akan ada sedikit perbedaan penulisan, namun tetap merujuk pada buku aslinya.

Bagi yang belum pernah membaca serial Goosebumps, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba serial horror tersebut, karena setiap petualangan yang tertulis disana benar-benar akan membuatmu…

Ber-GOOSEBUMPS-ria!

* * *

**Warning:**

Cerita ini adalah karya R.L. Stine walau dikemas dengan penceritaan yang berbeda. Ada beberapa perubahan atau penambahan dalam cerita untuk penyesuaian.

Bacalah cerita ini 30 centimeter dari layar Anda dan disarankan untuk membaca di ruangan yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca.

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

**CHAPTER 03**

**JANGAN PILIH SELUNCURAN AJAL**

.

.

Changmin berteriak kencang dan refleks menarik Junsu dan Yoochun ke belakang—kebetulan posisinya berada di tengah kedua hyungnya. Serigala itu keluar dari tempatnya, kepalanya merunduk penuh ancaman.

"Se—serigala sungguhan!" seru Yoochun, ia menelan ludah paksa. Kakinya gemetar dan keringat dingin tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhnya.

Changmin memegang bahu Yoochun dan bisa dia rasakan gemetar hebat pada tubuh hyungnya itu. Serigala di depan mereka masih menggeram pelan, dan kemudian menyelinap lagi ke balik dinding pondok.

Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun mencoba menetralkan nafas mereka.

"A-aku rasa yang tadi itu semacam robot..atau sejenisnya." Kata Changmin pada Yoochun.

Yoochun mengangguk singkat, "A—ayo pergi ke tempat lain." Katanya dengan wajah pucat. Junsu dan Changmin mengangguk menyetujui.

Mereka kembali berjalan, hingga sebuah papan tanda menghentikan mereka.

"Apa tulisan di papan itu?" Tanya Junsu. Ia berlari kecil hingga jaraknya dengan papan itu sudah cukup dekat.

Tulisan di papan itu berbunyi: TIDAK BOLEH MENCUBIT.

Junsu tertawa saat membaca tulisan itu. "Konyol sekali." Katanya.

"Papan payah!" sahut Yoochun.

"Tulisan itu hanya ditujukan untukmu Hyung!" kata Changmin pada Junsu sambil mencubit kuat-kuat lengan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Aww! Hei! Kau tidak bisa baca, ya?" teriak Junsu, telunjukkan mengarah ke papan tadi.

Changmin tertawa sebentar sebelum matanya melihat ada Horor hijau yang sedang mengamati mereka dari ujung jalan. Lalu pemuda jangkung itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah keluarga, yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan seorang gadis kecil yang terus menangis. Kedua orang tua gadis kecil itu memegang kedua bahu sang gadis dengan tatapan bingung dan cemas.

Kemudian terdengar lagi lolongan serigala.

"Hei, ayo kita pergi, cari permainan yang menarik." Kata Yoochun.

"Permainan yang menakutkan!" tambah Junsu.

Sambil berjalan berdampingan—well, sebenarnya saling berdekatan atau lebih tepat saling memepet—mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari Desa Manusia Serigala. Jalan yang tadinya melebar, sedikit demi sedikit menjadi pelataran bundar. Cahaya matahari pun menyambut mereka setelah keluar dari desa itu.

Beberapa bangunan ungu-hijau mengelilingi pelataran. Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun bisa melihat beberapa keluarga lain dan horror-horor berkostum hijau yang mengamati keadaan. Dan ada Horor yang tengah berada di belakang sebuah gerobak dorong berwarna hijau-ungu—gerobak itu adalah gerobak es krim. Es krim HITAM.

"Ikh!" Junsu mengeryit jijik.

Tanpa berniat untuk mampir, mereka bertiga segera berlalu melewati gerobak itu dan lagi-lagi mereka melihat papan tanda yang bertuliskan: TIDAK BOLEH MENCUBIT.

"Hei, ini permainan!" kata Changmin setelah mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang tampak seperti gunung tinggi berwarna ungu.

Pintu masuknya ada di bagian samping gunung tersebut, dan diatas pintu masuk ada tulisan: SELUNCURAN AJAL. KAUKAH ORANG YANG AKAN MELUNCUR SELAMANYA?

"Asyik!" teriak Junsu, tangannya bertepuk-tepuk, diikuti oleh Yoochun.

"Pasti kau harus naik sampai di puncak, lalu meluncur turun." Kata Changmin semangat.

"Ayo kita masuk!" seru Junsu tak kalah semangatnya.

Mereka bertiga kemudian berlari ke bangunan itu, lalu melewati pintu masuk di sampingnya. Di dalam gelap dan dingin. Ada tanjakan berkelok-kelok menuju puncak. Dari sana, mereka dapat mendengar suara anak-anak menjerit dan tertawa, namun tak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun pun segera berjalan menaiki tanjakan untuk menuju ke puncak. Di tengah perjalanan mereka, mereka melihat papan tanda lain dengan tulisan: AWAS!—MUNGKIN KAULAH YANG AKAN MELUNCUR MENUJU AJALMU!

Mereka kembali mendengar teriakan dan suara tawa anak-anak yang meluncur turun, namun masih tetap tidak bisa melihat karena terlalu gelap.

Changmin menyeringai ke arah Yoochun, "Apa kau takut, Yoochun hyung?"

"Tidak!" kata Yoochun ngotot, sepertinya dia malu ditanyai begitu oleh dongsaengnya. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Pemainan ini bebentuk seperti seluncuran raksasa. Kau tinggal duduk di atasnya dan meluncur turun."

"Kalian! Ayo cepat!" teriak Junsu, dia sudah lari mendahului Changmin dan Yoochun. Yoochun pun segera berlari dan meninggalkan Changmin.

"Yak! Tunggu, hyung!" seru Changmin sambil menyusul Junsu dan Yoochun.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di pelataran yang lebar. Papan-papan seluncuran berderet-deret sampai ke ujung pelataran. Papan-papan seluncur itu diberi nomor satu sampai sepuluh. Dalam suasana yang remang-remang, dua horror yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka mendekat, lalu berdiri di depan papan-papan seluncuran. Mata mereka yang menonjol dan berwarna kuning berkilat-kilat ketika Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun mendekat.

"Apa permainan ini akan membawa kami meluncur sampai bawah?" Tanya Junsu pada mereka.

Horor-horor itu mengangguk.

"Apa meluncurnya sangat cepat?" tanya Yoochun, dia bejalan beberapa meter di belakang Junsu dan Changmin.

Salah satu Horor itu kembali mengangguk, "Perjalanannya panjang sekali." Gumamnya.

"Hati-hati memilih papan seluncur." Kata Horor yang lain. "Jangan pilih Seluncuran Ajal." Kemudian Horor itu memberi tanda ke papan seluncur yang di cat hitam di bagian depan.

"Ya. Jangan pilih Seluncuran Ajal. Karena kau akan meluncur selama-lamanya."

Changmin dan Junsu tertawa. Mereka berpikir pasti kedua Horor itu ingin menakut-nakuti mereka.

Benarkan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun segera memilih seluncuran mereka. Seluncuran itu tidak begitu besar, tapi muat untuk dua orang. Changmin duduk di seluncuran nomor tiga, Junsu di nomor dua dan Yoochun melangkah ke seluncuran paling ujung, seluncuran nomor sepuluh. Setelah mereka naik dan siap, Changmin sempat menoleh untuk melihat apa yang di lakukan horror-horor itu. Tapi belum sempat Changmin melihat mereka dengan jelas, seluncuran yang dia naiki bergerak.

.

**Changmin POV**

Aku menjerit melengking sambil meluncur. Tanganku terangkat ke atas, dan badanku aku condongkan ke belakang, dan terus menjerit. Suara jeritanku sampai menggema di lembah Seluncuran Ajal yang gelap dan besar itu.

Asyik sekali rasanya. Seluncuran itu bekelok-kelok. Aku meluncur dalam kegelapan, makin lama makin cepat. Dalam cahaya yang remang-remang, aku bisa melihat Junsu hyung meluncur di sebelahku. Ia terbaring telentang, sepertinya matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya ternganga lebar. Dia tampak lucu sekali.

Aku mencoba memanggilnya, namun tiba-tiba papan seluncurku berbelok menjauh.

Turun. Turun. Turun.

Aku turun cepat sekali. Kegelapan di sekelilingku jadi seperti bayangan yang kabur. Tiba-tiba seluncuran itu membelok ke atas, lalu berputar dan meluncur turun lagi. Aku sudah seperti roller coaster manusia.

Yeah! Ini asyik sekali!

Turun. Turun. Makin lama makin gelap.

Aku meluncur lebih cepat dai sebelumnya. Aku memandang ke sampingku, berusaha melihat Junsu hyung dan Yoochun hyung, tapi karena terlalu gelap dan laju papan seluncurku begitu cepat, aku pun tidak dapat melihat mereka.

Semakin cepat, semakin cepat, lalu….

BUM!

Sebuah katup terbuka dan aku terbanting keras ke tanah, jatuh terduduk. Dan aku sadar jika aku sudah kembali berada di luar. Tak lama, katup lain terbuka dan aku bisa lihat Junsu Hyung terlempar keluar dari sana. Ia jatuh ke tanah di sampingku, terlentang, dan tidak berusaha untuk bangun. Bibirnya mengembang dan tersenyum lebar ke arah ku.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Junsu.

"Kembali ke tanah." Kataku sambil berdiri. Ku bersihkan celana jinsku dan kurapikan rambutku. "Asyik ya, hyung?"

"Ayo naik lagi." Kata Junsu, masih dengan posisi semula.

"Kita tidak bisa naik lagi kalau kau tidak bangun, Hyung." Kataku.

"He, he, he… Tolong dong." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya padaku.

Aku mengerang kecil sambil menariknya hingga terduduk. "Ya ampun, Hyung. Bangunlah sendiri."

"Dasar. Tadi saja kau bahkan menjerit sangat keras." Katanya.

"Memang sengaja." Kataku. "Aku memang sengaja menjerit dengan keras. Aku memang menginginkannya."

"Yeah, tentu." Junsu hyung membelalakkan matanya saat dia berdiri. "Wow. Aku agak pusing. Menurutmu, berapa kecepatan kita tadi?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa sangat cepat. Di dalam gelap sekali, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengukur kecepatan kita tadi." Ucapku, hingga aku tersadar, jika salah seorang dari anggota kami belum muncul.

Ya, Yoochun hyung belum keluar juga dari katup-katup itu.

"Hyung, mana Yoochun hyung?"

"Hah?" ternyata Junsu hyung juga lupa pada Yoochun hyung.

Kami berdua pun akhirnya hanya bisa memandangi satu-per satu katup yang sepertinya terletak di belakang gedung itu, menunggu Yoochun hyung muncul.

"Mana dia?" desak Junsu. Suaranya nyaris melengking karena gelisah. "Tidak mungkin dia selambat ini dibandingkan kita, iya kan?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku pun mulai gelisah. Perutku bahkan sampai terasa teraduk-aduk. Tanganku dingin dan lembab.

"Oh, ayolah, hyung." Gumamku sambil memandangi katup-katup itu, berharap sebentar lagi Yoochun hyung akan muncul dan tertawa seperti kami saat keluar dai sana. "Keluarlah."

Junsu hyung meremas-remas kedua tangannya, "Kemana dia? Kenapa belum keluar-keluar juga?"

"Mu—mungkin saja dia keluar dari depan." Kataku. "Mungkin seluncuran nomor sepuluh itu membawamu keluar lewat depan. Ayo kita lihat."

Kami berlari mengitari bangunan menuju depan, aku bahkan sempat memarahi diriku sendiri karena mudah sekali ketakutan. Aku yakin, pasti Yoochun hyung keluar dari katup yang lain. Mungkin dia sedang menunggu kami di depan gedung. Mungkin dia mulai cemas memikirkan kami.

Setelah mengitari gedung berwarna ungu itu, tampak pelataran yang melingkar lebar. Aku berusaha mencari-cari Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung, tapi mereka tidak ada. Kulihat ada dua keluarga lain di seberang pelataran, dan Horor Hijau gemuk yang sedang bersandar di kereta es krimnya.

Yoochun hyung tidak kelihatan.

Aku dan Junsu hyung terus berlari menuju pintu masuk gedung permainan Seluncuran Ajal. Kami berhenti beberapa meter dari pintu yang terbuka itu.

"Yoochun tidak ada disini!" teriak Junsu hyung sambil terengah-engah.

Aku juga terengah-engah. Perutku semakin mulas saja rasanya.

"Tidak. Jangan Yoochun hyung." Gumamku.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Junsu hyung. Matanya terbelalak ketakutan.

Lalu aku pun melihat ada Horor wanita berwarna hijau berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Maaf, permisi!" teriakku sambil mendekati Horor itu. "Apa kau melihat pemuda berjidat lebar dan memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna biru?"

Mata kuning di topeng Horor itu menggelembung dan tampak bersinar. "Tidak. Pintu ini adalah pintu masuk. Tidak ada yang keluar dari sini." Jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Dia memakai baju berwarna biru dan jeans hitam, kau benar-benar tak melihatnya keluar?" tanyaku lagi.

Horor itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya keluar. Sudah kau periksa bagian belakang? Semua orang keluar dari bagian belakang."

"Dia tidak keluar dari sana!" kata Junsu hyung dengan suara melengking. "Tadi kami dari sana, dan dia tidak keluar." Dada Junsu Hyung naik-turun. Dia panic.

Aku juga ketakutan. Tapi aku tahu aku harus tetap tenang. Hei, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua dan lebih muda disini? Tapi, oke, tenang. Tenang Changmin. Tenang. Semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Yoochun hyung tidak keluar dari belakang. Dan dia juga tidak keluar dari depan. Jadi… apa yang terjadi padanya?" kataku pada Horor itu.

Horor itu terdiam agak lama, lalu kemudian berkata dengan pelan, "Mungkin temanmu itu memilih Seluncuran Ajal."

**Changmin POV End.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin memandangi Horor wanita itu dengan mata yang sedikit membelalak.

"A—apa? Kau, kau bercanda, 'kan?" suaranya tergagap. "Mak—maksudku, Seluncuran Ajal..itu hanya main-main kan?"

Horor wanita itu membalas tatapan Changmin dengan matanya yang berwarna kekuningan itu.

"Papan-papan itu berisi peringatan." Katanya. "Dimana-mana ada peringatan."

Lalu Horor wanita itu berbalik dan menghilang dibalik pintu masuk yang gelap. Changmin dan Junsu saling bertatapan. Menelan ludah pun terasa sangat berat bagi mereka.

"Konyol." Ujar Junsu sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jeansnya. "Itu hanya seluncuran konyol. Mereka mencoba untuk menakut-nakuti kita. Aku yakin Yoochun ada di suatu tempat. Dan sedang menunggu kita."

"Yeah. Kurasa Horor-horor itu memang bertugas untuk menakut-nakuti kita." Jawab Changmin.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mencari Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung kah?"

Changmin tampak berpikir.

"Kita harus mencari Yoochun hyung dulu." Ucapnya. "Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung pasti marah dan khawatir jika mereka tahu Yoochun hyung hilang. Mereka pasti akan segera memaksa kita pulang begitu kita menemukan Yoochun hyung."

"Ya, kalau kita bisa menemukannya." Kata Junsu suram.

"Kita pasti menemukannya!"

Changmin menoleh lagi ke pelataran. Dia tidak melihat Yunho atau pun Jaejoong. Ada dua remaja yang sedang membeli es krim hitam. Lalu ada dua Horor lagi yang sedang menyapu pelataran dengan sapu dorong, mereka bekerja besebelahan. Dari kejauhan, Changmin masih bisa mendengar suara lolongan serigala dari Desa Manusia Serigala. Matahari semakin tinggi di langit. Changmin dan Junsu bisa merasakan panasnya yang cukup menyengat kepala dan bahu mereka, tapi tetap saja, tubuh mereka terasa dingin.

"Hhh…Yoochun hyung, kau dimana?" gumam Changmin.

"Dia meluncur selamanya." Kata Junsu. "Meluncur tanpa henti di Seluncuran Ajal."

"Oh, ayolah, jangan konyol Hyung." Kata Changmin. Lalu Changmin tiba-tiba terdiam dan ia mengingat sesuatu. "Ayo!" serunya sambil menarik Junsu masuk kembali ke dalam gedung Seluncuran Ajal.

"Hah? Mau kemana kita?" Junsu memberontak.

"Kita naik seluncuran lagi." Jawab Changmin.

Junsu ternganga lebar, matanya membelalak tak setuju.

"Tanpa Yoochun? Aku tidak mau meluncur lagi tanpa Yoochun!"

"Kita akan mencari Yoochun hyung, Hyung!" kata terus mencengkram tangan Junsu dan membawanya terus masuk kembali ke arena seluncur.

"Maksudmu….? Ah!" Junsu mulai mengerti.

Changmin mengangguk, "Ya, kita ikuti dia. Kita akan naik seluncuran yang Yoochun hyung naiki."

"Seluncuran nomor sepuluh." Gumam Junsu. "Seluncuran Ajal."

"Kita naiki seluncuran itu, aku yakin kita akan menemukannya, Hyung." Kata Changmin.

Changmin dan Junsu berjalan di tanjakan tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Hanya suara sepatu mereka yang menggema di dalam gunung besar dan kosong itu. Di tengah jalan menuju puncak, mereka berlari melewati papan tanda. Saat melewatinya, Changmin sempat membaca lagi isi papan peringatan itu: AWAS! MUNGKIN KAULAH YANG AKAN MELUNCUR MENUJU AJALMU!

_"__Yoochun hyung, apa kau masih terus meluncur?"_ pikir Changmin.

Di puncak sana, dua Horor yang sebelumnya masih bediri di dekat seluncuran.

"Hati-hati memilih seluncuran." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Tenang saja. Kami tahu seluncuran mana yang harus kami pilih." Balas Changmin. "Seluncuran nomor sepuluh. Kami berdua. Bersama-sama."

Horor yang berada dekat dengan seluncuran nomor sepuluh member isyarat agar mereka duduk. Changmin melirik Junsu yang berdiri di belakangnya, wajah pemuda bersuara seperti lumba-lumba itu terlihat ketakutan.

Junsu menarik pelan tangan Changmin, "Mungkin sebaiknya tidak usah saja." Bisiknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Bagaimana jika peringatan itu benar?"

"Jangan konyol, hyung." Kata Changmin dengan nada mengejek. "Ingat hyung, ini taman hiburan. Mereka tidak akan membunuh atau membuat anak-anak meluncur menemui ajal. Itu semua hanya untuk main-main."

Junsu menelan ludah, "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin." Kata Changmin. "Hyung mau mencari Yoochun hyung apa tidak sih?"

Junsu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Perintah Changmin.

Mereka pun akhirnya duduk di seluncuran nomor sepuluh itu. Changmin duduk di depan dan Junsu dibelakangnya, dengan kaki yang terjulur di kedua sisi tubuh pemuda yang lebih jangkung. Dan beberapa saat kemudiam mereka pun meluncur.

Turun.

"Yoochun hyung! Kami datang!" teriak Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC….SAMPAI JUMPA CHAPTER DEPAN!


	4. Chapter 4

ONE DAY AT HORRORLAND

Diambil dari Serial Goosebumps

by R.L. STINE

* * *

**Kuminosuki's Talk:**

Pernah membaca serial Goosebumps karya R.L Stine?

Pasti donk!

Ini adalah cerita dari salah satu serial Goosebumps dengan judul yang sama, dan yang pasti seluruh pemeran yang terlibat telah diganti dan mungkin—atau mungkin juga tidak—akan ada sedikit perbedaan penulisan, namun tetap merujuk pada buku aslinya.

Bagi yang belum pernah membaca serial Goosebumps, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba serial horror tersebut, karena setiap petualangan yang tertulis disana benar-benar akan membuatmu…

Ber-GOOSEBUMPS-ria!

* * *

**Warning:**

Cerita ini adalah karya R.L. Stine walau dikemas dengan penceritaan yang berbeda. Ada beberapa perubahan atau penambahan dalam cerita untuk penyesuaian.

Bacalah cerita ini 30 centimeter dari layar Anda dan disarankan untuk membaca di ruangan yang terang.

Terima kasih dan Selamat membaca.

-Kuminosuki-

* * *

**CHAPTER 04**

**SELUNCURAN AJAL**

.

.

Kereta seluncur yang membawa tubuh Changmin dan Junsu terus meluncur cepat. Mereka—terlebih Changmin—tidak menjerit ataupun berteriak saat kereta itu membawa tubuh mereka mengarungi arena. Changmin mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeratkan gigi-giginya. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa menikmati seluncuran itu sementara anggota mereka masih dalam status hilang. Rasanya Changmin ingin segera cepat-cepat sampai di ujung lintasan. Memecahkan misteri ini dan menemukan Yoochun.

Selama meluncur, Junsu berpegangan erat pada Changmin. Tangannya terus mencengkram kuat pinggang pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Junsu berteriak kecil saat kereta luncur mereka terlonjak keras, seperti akan keluar dari lintasan.

Tidak tahan.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya berteriak bersama saat kereta luncur mereka menukik tajam—hampir tegak lurus kebawah—dan mereka hampir saja terjatuh. Mereka mendarat keras. Kemudian kereta seluncur itu membelok tajam ke arah kanan, dan mereka kembali menjerit sekuat-kuatnya. Mereka meluncur makin lama makin cepat. Sekeliling mereka gelap, pekat, bahkan rasanya lebih pekat dari malam. Mereka tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, semua gelap, gelap, dan sangat gelap. Mereka tidak tahu di mana mereka berada, seperti apa lintasan mereka. Hanya deru angin, suara engsel kereta seluncur mereka dan gema teriakan mereka yang terdengar.

Junsu mencengkram pinggang Changmin erat sekali, hingga membuat Changmin sedikit meringis dan hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Changmin mencoba untuk meminta Junsu melonggarkan sedikit cengkramannya, tapi semua teredam oleh jeritan mereka yang keras sekali.

Turun. Turun.

Semakin lama makin gelap.

Mereka telonjak dan terlempar ke udara lagi. Lalu kereta seluncur itu kembali menurun dan berbelok tajam ke kiri.

Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai dan keluar saat ini, sama seperti sebelumnya, namun tidak untuk kali ini. Sudah lama sekali mereka meluncur, namun belum juga sampai di ujung. Changmin menggertakan giginya lebih kuat dan bersiap-siap menerobos saluran keluar dan terbanting ke tanah.

Tapi salurannya tidak terbuka.

Seluncurannya belum berakhir.

Mereka mulai meluncur lebih cepat. Udara lembab dan panas menerpa mereka, membuat Changmin dan Junsu semakin sulit bernafas. Seluncuran itu menukik dan berbelok, meluncur ke dalam kegelapan yang sangat pekat.

_"__Kami akan meluncur selamanya! Peringatan itu tidak main-main!"_ Changmin berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruk itu dari otaknya. Tidak! Tidak! Dia tidak boleh terpengaruh!

Tiba-tiba teriakan Junsu berhenti dan dia tiba-tiba diam.

"Hyung! Kau baik-baik saja?" seru Changmin.

"Entahlah!" jawab Junsu, pegangan tangannya semakin kencang. "Kenapa kita meluncur lama sekali!"

"Yak! Sakit, Hyung!" teriak Changmin.

Junsu melonggarkan pegangannya sedikit. "Aku tidak suka!" Teriak Junsu tepat di telinga Changmin.

Mereka terlonjak lagi dan pegangan Junsu terlepas.

Terlonjak lagi, dan kini semakin keras. Mereka seperti akan terbang dari seluncuran dan jatuh ke dasar.

Yeah. Itu pun jika ada dasarnya.

Turun. Turun. Turun.

Changmin dan Junsu menjerit jijik saat ada sesuatu yang lengket mengenai wajah mereka. Sontak mereka segera mengarahkan tangan mereka ke wajah masing-masing.

"Hii!" jerit Junsu. "Apa ini di wajahku!"

"Mirip sarang laba-laba." Seru Changmin. "Sarang laba-laba yang panas dan lengket." Lanjutnya sambil terus berusaha menghilangkan sesuatu itu dari wajahnya.

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

Mereka kembali berteriak saat kereta seluncur mereka menukik tajam. Mereka hampir berhasil menyingkirkan semua sarang laba-laba dari wajah mereka. Wajah mereka terasa gatal, seperti ada ribuan semut yang berjalan di sana.

"Menjijikkan!" teriak Junsu. "Wajahku sakit!"

Turun. Turun. Turun. Mereka semakin turun ke bawah.

Tiba-tiba ada cahaya terang seperti cahaya matahari, hingga membuat Changmin dan Junsu harus menyipitkan mata mereka agar mata mereka tidak sakit saat melihat cahaya itu.

Apakah itu sinar matahari? Apakah mereka akan segera keluar?

Ternyata jawabannya adalah…TIDAK!

Changmin memaksa untuk membuka matanya dan menatap cahaya kuning itu. Pamuda jangkung itu tersadar jika yang dia lihat itu adalah api.

Api yang berkobar-kobar!

Luncuran yang ada di hadapan mereka terbakar. Lidah api berwarna kuning-jingga menjilat-jilat, diliputi asap hitam bergumpal-gumpal.

Changmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai menjerit. Mereka meluncur tepat ke arah lidah api yang berkobar-kobar itu.

"HUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! APPAAAA! EOMMAA!"

"KITA AKAN TERBAKAR!" jerit Junsu kencang. "TOLONG! TOLONG KAMIIII!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC…SAMPAI JUMPA CHAPTER DEPAN!


End file.
